In the realm of password manager applications in an electronic device, user password-unlock access to a password manager application has provided indiscriminate access to all password records for a user. Both relevant password records and irrelevant password records have been provided at a user interface of a password manager application in the electronic device. This has resulted in extra burden on a user to find the most relevant password records for a particular context for the user. It has also caused unnecessary loss of security (by being made accessible at the user interface) for other password records that are irrelevant for the particular context for the user.